The Chase
by weasleyfanno1
Summary: Blaise Zabini, notorious ladies man who NEVER returns for seconds, sets his sights on none other than Ginny Weasley. Will Ginny succumb to his patter?
1. Bored

**The Chase**

**Bored**

Blaise Zabini was bored. Completely and utterly bored. Which, considering the fun he had been having with all the different witches this year, was surprising.

'Hey, Blaise. Blaise! ZABINI!'

'What?' Blaise asked, looking up at his friend, Pansy Parkinson.

'Where were you? You've been staring in to space for the last ten minutes.'

'Nowhere Pans. Just thinking.' He sighed, looking around the Great Hall.

'What about? Which Witch you'll have in our bed tonight?' the raven-haired girl laughed.

Blaise sighed. 'Well, no. I've pretty much been with them all…and you know me Pans – I don't tend to go back for seconds. Apart from with you of course, if you want it.' Blaise responded, blowing her a kiss.

'Yeah, and you know I don't go for cock mate.' She chuckled. 'We checked that in 4th year remember?'

'Aah, sweet memories. The night my friend shagged me and decided she was definitely gay as soon as we were done.'

Pansy chuckled and wiggled her eyebrows at him. She smiled as her girlfriend, Astoria Greengrass, made her way up to them.

'Hey babe.' The blonde girl smiled at Pansy, giving her a short kiss on the lips. 'Zabini.' She said, darkly, glaring at him.

'Oh come on Tori, you can't still be mad at me?'

'Fuck you Zabini, my sister is heartbroken because of you. Pans, I don't even know how you can sit here with him!' she snapped at her girlfriend.

'Tori, don't start that again. Daph knew what she was getting in to when she chased after Blaise – he has never settled down with anyone and she thought she could change him. He never led her on or let her believe he was after a relationship.' Pansy snapped, fed up of arguing with her girlfriend about this.

Blaise smirked at Astoria as she huffed. He felt bad for Daphne, truly, but he just wasn't a relationship man. Everyone knew that and it wasn't his fault that Daphne thought she could change him. He didn't ask her to pursue him; but the crazy witch thought he had changed after the war – he may have changed his ideologies but his stance on relationships hadn't changed.

'You know Tori, I told your sister plenty of times that I wasn't after a relationship. She continued to come after me. I didn't force her to spread her legs; she did that quite willingly thinking it would make me automatically want her to be my girlfriend. You all know that's not me so I don't know why you're blaming me. Tell your sister to grow the fuck up. She did this to herself.'

Blaise then stormed away from the table, making his way out of the Great Hall. He was muttering to himself in such a mood that he never noticed when he walked right in to someone, knocking them to the floor.

'For god sake – watch where you're going!' he shouted, looking down at the figure.

'Fuck you Zabini. You walked in to me.'

'Weaslette!' He growled. 'Just watch where you're going in the future!'

'Ginny's face flamed as red as her hair as she stood up ready to shout back at him.

'Come on Ginny, let's get some breakfast.' A soft voice said from the side of him.

Lovegood. Blaise smirked as he thought about his night with her; she was the same as him – she was just after a night of not strings attached fun and boy was she fun.

Luna smirked back at Blaise and then continued to follow Ginny in to the Great Hall.

_Maybe it's time to do away with the 'no seconds' rule_.

…

Blaise sighed as he lay down under a tree that afternoon. He had returned to Hogwarts after the war to complete his 7th year and it was nearly done. Only 10 weeks to go and he couldn't wait. _Just think how many more beautiful witches there are outside of Hogwarts. _

'Blaise?' A voice asked behind him and he sighed as he recognised it, instantly.

'Tori?'

'I wanted to say sorry. I shouldn't have been blaming you for the way Daph's been acting.'

'Ok.'

'Why do you do it Blaise?'

'What?'

'What do you just go about shagging a different girl each night?'

'It's fun.' He shrugged, looking out over the lake.

'Relationships can be fun.'

Blaise scoffed and looked at her. 'No thanks Tori. You and Pans have fun together and I'll have fun with as many witches as possible.'

Astoria huffed and walked away from him, muttering as she went. 'Stubborn bastard.'

Blaise chuckled as he watched her walk away from him. He then noticed someone else walking down towards the lake. They looked like they were crying.

_Vulnerable girl…I wonder if I've had her before?_

Blaise stood up and slowly followed the girl, not realising until she had thrown herself down on the ground that it was Ginny Weasley. _Of course it is._

She was the only one in the 7th year that he hadn't bedded. He had thought about it but then remembered that he really fucking hated her; the war didn't change that.

He moved in the opposite direction of her and soon found himself back in the entrance hall, almost banging in to Luna.

'Blaise! Have you seen Ginny anywhere?' she asked, in her soft Irish lilt.

'Luna…why must you ruin our meetings with talk of the Weaslette.'

'Blaise!'

'Come on Luna….let me remember all the good memories of our fantastic night together. Never has a witch moved in to so many different and amazing pos-'

'BLAISE!' Luna shouted. 'HAVE YOU SEEN GINNY?'

Blaise sighed. 'She's outside. I'll just go remember our night together by myself then.'

'Blaise, you know you only need _ask_ for seconds.' Luna smirked, strutting outside to look for her friend. Blaise groaned as he felt his trousers becoming tight at the sight of her backside.

_Time to start asking for seconds. _

…

That night, Luna responded to the note she received from Blaise and met him in the room of requirement. After ten minutes though it was apparent that Luna's mind was elsewhere.

'Luna, I may regret asking this, but are you ok?'

'I'm fine Blaise. Just worried is all.'

'Worried about what?'

'Ginny.'

Blaise sighed and lay back on the couch. _I'm not getting any tonight. This is why I don't do seconds. _

'I know what you're thinking Blaise Zabini. I don't want anything from you apart from good sex – unfortunately right now my mind is elsewhere.'

'Well I don't know why you bothered coming Luna if we're not going to do anything.'

'I came because other than Ginny I thought you were maybe a friend. I thought wrong.'

'Yeah you did.' He muttered, watching as she walked out the door. She turned back and he noticed the tears in her eyes. _Fuck. _

'Luna, wait!' he called. 'Come back.'

'I don't want sex Blaise! I need someone to talk to!'

'Well…talk to me, if you must.'

Luna smiled at Blaise. 'Thank you.'

'So, why has the Weaslette got you worried?'

'Did you hear what happened before we came back to school?'

Blaise nodded. 'Potter and Granger. That must have been hard. Plus, her brother fucked off and no ones heard from him since. '

'Yes, that's the jist of it. Plus, Fred died in the battle, which was hard for the whole family. Well, Ginny was getting over Harry – she really was. I saw it, she brightened up and was almost back to her former self and then…'

'And then Potter & Granger announced the pregnancy.' Blaise finished.

Luna nodded. 'She's gone back again. Back to her shell and I don't know if she'll ever come out of it.'

'She's lucky to have a friend like you.'

'Sometimes I feel like shaking her and telling her to man up.'

Blaise chuckled at that. 'Maybe that's what she needs.'

'Maybe.'

'Blaise. Thank you for listening to me tonight. Sorry it's not what you wanted to happen.'

'Forget it Luna. Glad I could be here for you to talk to.'

'Maybe this could be the start of a wonderful friendship?'

'Maybe.' Blaise answered as he watched her walking out of the room.

_What to do now? I don't want to spend the night alone. _

Blaise sighed and left the room, making his way back to the dungeons. Along the way, he passed Pansy and Astoria talking with someone.

'He's not worth it Gin; you're so much better than him.'

'I miss him. I love him.' A voice cried.

'Nah, you just think you do.' Astoria said, rubbing the other girls back.

Blaise carried on, not wanting to get caught up in that drama. It was one thing to listen to Luna while she talked about Ginny but to actually get involved and start talking to the Weaslette? _Not a fucking chance. _

Blaise soon reached the dungeons and made his way up to his dorm. He was the only Slytherin boy in there this year – fine when he wanted to bring girls back; torture when he had to spend a night alone.


	2. Broken

**The Chase**

**2\. Broken**

Blaise sat in the Great Hall the next morning, exhausted. Nightmares had kept him awake most of the night; he may not have been a deatheater but he was heavily involved in the war and seeing your friends die was not fun.

Blaise shuddered as he looked around the hall; the same one where all the dead, no matter what side they were on, were laid out so their families and friends could grieve for them. He could still see their pale, still faces when he closed his eyes.

Finally opening his eyes, Blaise realised he was looking directly at the Gryffindor table. Directly at the red-haired girl who, if he had to be honest was fucking hot, but at this time looked…broken. Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair was lank and she looked completely lost.

Blaise sighed. _This is why I don't do relationships. Imagine getting that upset over one person. _ At least that's what he told everyone else. The real reason was, of course, that he didn't want anyone to know he had nightmares almost every time he fell asleep. Sleeping with a different girl every night meant they never got to know him and the one night they did spend together, they were pretty busy.

Blaise sighed and stood up. 'You look like shit.' He told the red-head as he walked past her.

She looked at him and he smirked, but she didn't say anything. His smirk dropped, confused.

'I know.' She eventually whispered.

Blaise was shocked. 'Woah Weaslette. Where's the comeback? Where's the scowl and the shouting?'

'Please leave me alone.' She whispered, on the brink of tears.

'I seriously can't leave you here like this. Come with me.'

'No thank you.'

'We-Ginny…just come with me. A lot of people are worried about you.'

'They shouldn't be. I'll be fine.'

'You look like you're ready to jump off the Astronomy tower.'

'Maybe I am.'

'Get up!'

'Go away Zabini!'

'No – come with me.'

Ginny eventually followed Blaise, if only to avoid the stares she was getting from the few people in the hall.

'What do you want? Why are you even talking to me?'

'He's not worth it you know?'

'Excuse me?'

'Potter. He's not worth you being like this.'

'I'm fine.'

Blaise laughed. 'You're a shitty liar.'

Ginny continued to follow Blaise as he walked through the halls.

'Where are we going?'

'Somewhere you can get cleaned up.'

'I can go back to Gryffindor tower to do that.'

'But do you want to?' he asked, looking back at her. Ginny dropped her head.

'No.' she muttered.

Blaise smirked and continued walking, only stopping when he reached the room of requirement. They walked in and Ginny spotted a bathroom off to one side.

'Why don't you have a bath?' Blaise asked her.

Ginny nodded but frowned at him.

'Why are you being nice to me?'

Blaise shrugged. 'I don't always wish for everyone's misery.'

Ginny shrugged back at him and walked in to the bathroom. Blaise lay back on the bed and soon nodded off.

'Blaise! Blaise! WAKE UP!'

'GET OFF ME! STOP!'

Ginny jumped and moved away from Blaise as he got his bearings.

'I'm sorry – you were thrashing about. I think you were having a nightmare. I just wanted to wake you up.'

Blaise stared at her as his breathing went back to normal. 'It's fine.' He muttered.

'I get them to you know? I think it's being back in this place.' She whispered, as she walked out of the room. She had cleaned herself up but still looked awful.

…

'Blaise? Blaise? ZABINI!'

'What?'

'Honestly, déjà vu or what?' Pansy muttered, staring at her friend as he pushed food around his plate. 'You ok? You've been funny today.'

'Fine.' He muttered, looking past her. Pansy followed his gaze and noticed he was looking at Ginny.

'Don't tell me?'

'What?'

'You haven't?'

'Haven't what?' Blaise smirked.

'Blaise Zabini, have you shagged her?' Pansy asked, her face turning in to a scowl. 'She's fragile Blaise. Don't be a dick.'

'Fuck off Pansy. She's a big girl. She can do what she wants.'

'Pans, calm down. He's still looking at her – that means they definitely haven't done anything. If they had, he would be ignoring her by now. Plus, Ginny's smart. She wouldn't do anything with him.'

Blaise continued to stare at the red-head and she eventually realised, giving him a small smile.

'Blaise, please don't do this? I like Ginny – she's a friend and she's going through a lot right now.'

'Pans, just forget it. I just spoke with her earlier. I'm not planning on pursuing her.' He said, smiling at his friend.

_Not that I'll tell you anyway; you'll just ruin my fun. _


	3. Playing the Game

**The Chase**

**3\. Playing the game**

Blaise lay back in his bed and thought about the last four weeks. It had been four weeks since the first time Blaise helped Ginny and, although things were going slow, his plan was progressing. Ginny hadn't sought him out at all to talk again, but they were at least civil to each other. Well, she hadn't sought him out until yesterday. Blaise smiled as he thought about that.

'You like that baby?' a sultry voice asked. Blaise looked down at the blonde playing with his cock; he had almost forgot she was there.

'Sure.' He smirked, pushing her head back down.

Yesterday, the news had broken in The Daily Prophet that Harry Potter had proposed to Hermione Granger. Major news in the Wizarding world. Two thirds of the Golden Trio and the two saviours of the Wizarding World were getting married and having kids. Kids that would probably grow up to be the smartest kids ever.

As soon as she read the paper, Ginny caught Blaise's eye and silently begged him to follow her from the Great Hall before she broke down. That was the moment Blaise knew his plan would work. It was going slow, but it was going to work!

Blaise followed Ginny up to the Room of Requirement and once in there, he let her rant and rave about Potter and Granger.

'I mean, I _get_ that they're not trying to hurt me. In fact, before they even got together Hermione came and asked my permission; of course I gave them it but you would think that they would at least _try_ to keep their lives out of the papers.'

Blaise nodded and made some approving noises as she ranted.

'They've been shagging since they're little camping trip you know? Apparently, they found comfort in each other when that idiot brother of mine walked out on them. I was sat here, waiting for him to come back and he was out there _fucking_ someone else. In the middle of a fucking war!'

'A war that my brother and some of my friends died in. When I needed him to come and comfort me after…after Fred…he was with her.'

Blaise didn't say anything, but he was shocked. He hadn't realised that had all happened. Potter was a dick. Or a God, depending on how you looked at it.

'I'm sorry that happened to you.'

Ginny shrugged and stood up. 'Thanks for listening to me Zab…. Blaise.' she muttered, fingering his shoulder lightly as she walked away and left the room.

Blaise smiled to himself as soon as she was gone. _This plan is definitely working._

…

Two weeks later

Blaise smiled as he heard Ginny shouting his name again; she had sought him out every single day since the engagement news broke and with each day, she got closer and closer to Blaise.

'Hey red.' Blaise answered, as he spun around to face her.

'Hi.' She blushed.

Blaise smiled as he saw that and his mind went back to why she was blushing. Their first kiss. Now, normally Blaise was not a kiss and no-shag kind of guy, but as his plan was working, he decided to continue with the slow progress.

'Meet me again tonight?' he whispered in her ear, smirking as she blushed and even deeper red and nodded.

…

3 nights later

Six weeks. The longest Blaise had pursued a woman and tonight it was finally over. Tonight, he knew he would finally get Ginny Weasley in to bed and then it would all be over. How did he know it would finally happen? Well, she was currently straddling him and undoing his shirt as she kissed him passionately.

'Bed.' She moaned and waited for Blaise to pick her up; he lay her down on the bed that had appeared in the room of requirement and continued to kiss her while slipping a hand up under her skirt.

Ginny gasped as she felt his fingers press against the fabric of her knickers and nodded so he knew he could remove them; she gasped again when she felt his fingers rubbing over her clit. Blaise smirked as he felt her shiver and slipped a finger inside her.

'Shit, you're tight.' He moaned and watched as she blushed. 'Wait...are you a virgin?' he asked.

Ginny looked away from him, but nodded her head. _Even better. Nothing better than an untouched pussy. _

'I'll be gentle.' He whispered as he moved his finger inside her. She pulled his lips to hers again and continued to kiss him, while removing his now unbuttoned shirt. She ran her hands over his muscles and moaned as he seemed to hit the right spot with his finger. He took a chance and slipped another finger inside her.

'Fuck you feel good.' He moaned, kissing down her body. He slowly unbuttoned her shirt and left her lying there in just her bra and skirt. Her chest was heaving and he just knew he had to get his hands on her perfect tits. He pulled his fingers out of her and pulled her up, unclasping her bra and pulling it off of her. He then took one of her pert nipples in to his mouth and sucked it as he fondled the other one with his hand, slowly moving his other hand down her body and rubbing her clit. He smiled as he felt how wet she was.

Ginny lay back, moaning as he pleasured her body completely. Deciding she needed more, she reached her hands down under him and started to unzip his trousers. She pushed them down his thighs and then hooked her fingers on to his boxers, pulling them down slightly. She stopped at the sight of his erect cock. 'Shit, you're big.'

Blaise chuckled as she said that and brought his face back to hers.

'I don't think you're going to fit.' She muttered, looking away again.

'I told you, I'll be gentle. I promise I'll make this as pleasurable as possible.'

Ginny nodded and looked back at him, watching as he kissed his way down her body in between her legs and started to lick her slit and nip at her clit.

'Oh god, OH GOD!' she moaned.

Blaise had to hold her hips down as he felt her coming to avoid her squeezing his face between her legs.

'I think you're ready.' He whispered, kissing back up her body, ending at her lips so she could taste herself on him. 'Are you?'

Ginny nodded shyly and kept eye contact with him as he kicked off his trousers, then his boxers and lined the tip of his cock up with her slit. Ginny started to pant as she thought about how big her was.

'Relax.' He whispered. 'It will hurt more if you're tensed up.'

Ginny nodded again and tried to relax as much as possible. Blaise continued to watch her face as he slowly pushed inside her. Her face showed immense pain as he continued and she put her hand on his chest to stop him. Blaise waited until she nodded her consent again and then continued to push himself in to her. A small gasp from Ginny told him he had found her hymen. A further gasp told him she now may just enjoy this; a look at her face confirmed this as he noted the pleasure in her eyes as she bit her lip.

Once he was completely inside her, he stopped. 'You ok?'

'Keep going.' She moaned and he smiled down at her.

'As you wish Red.'

Moving slowly, he pulled almost all of the way out of her and then pushed back in again, gently at first. Once he had pushed into her a couple of times and was sure she could take him, he started to move a bit faster.

'Oh god, oh God, YES!' Ginny cried.

Blaise sped up again, pounding inside of her as she moaned. He felt her tense around him and quickly pulled out of her before she came.'

'WHY?' she moaned.

'Turn over. Get on your hands and knees.' He gasped, slightly breathless.

Ginny quirked an eyebrow at him.

'Just do it.' He growled. 'You'll like it.'

Ginny looked at him confused, but did as he asked. He was soon back inside her, pounding her from behind.

'Oh god, Oh god, Blaise! YES!' she cried, grabbing on to the headboard.

'Told you that you would enjoy it.' He whispered in her ear as he pulled one of her hands down to her pussy. 'Play with your clit.' He demanded, as his hands went up to fondle her tits again.

After a few more thrusts he felt her tense around him and then she started to cry that she was coming.

'What can I do to help you?' she asked, looking over her shoulder at him.

He pulled out of her again and then turned her over – sliding straight back in to her.

'Just keep going.' He moaned, lifting her legs so they were wrapped around his waist. The angle he had now made her moan even louder and her hands fisted the sheets underneath her.

'Harder?' she moaned and gasped as he thrust even harder inside her.

Ginny came one more time and a few thrusts later Blaise stopped thrusting as he felt his load release.

'Thank you.' She mumbled, as he lay down next to her once he had pulled out. She closed her eyes and was soon fast asleep.

'No Weaslette, thank you for making my game so fun.' He whispered, as he slipped out of the bed and got dressed.

He took one last look at the girl as he left, smirking as he thought of the next part of his plan.


	4. Ginny

**The Chase**

**4\. Ginny**

Ginny woke up the next day, sore but quite satisfied. She woke up smiling, however her smile soon dropped when she realised that she was alone. _Where is Blaise?_

Ginny lay in the big bed for about 30 minutes before deciding Blaise probably just got busy; she got up, showered and dressed before making her way down to the Great Hall. It was on her way down there that she realised something was wrong.

Every time she passed by someone, they looked at her and either she got a completely sympathetic look or they laughed behind their hands. Ginny winced as she realised that this was probably due to the fact that Harry was getting married and having a baby. _Wish they would all fuck off. I don't care about Harry Fucking Potter. _

Ginny walked in to the Great Hall and felt that everyone went silent as she made her way to the Gryffindor table.

'Dean, what's going on?' Ginny asked, sitting down opposite her ex (who had decided he was more interested in boys and was in a very happy relationship with Seamus).

'Umm..'

A high-pitched giggle came from next to Ginny. 'What?' she snapped, spinning to glare at Lavender.

'Heard you had a good time last night Ginny. Finally got over Harry Potter huh? And under someone else…'

Ginny gasped, 'What did you say?'

'I think you heard me Ginny.' Lavender responded, smirking at the red-head. Ginny felt her head spin as she looked up and over at the Slytherin table; she met Blaise's eye and noted the smirk on his face. The cold, hard smirk. Nothing like the smile he had offered her so readily over the past six weeks. Ginny felt her face get hot as tears filled her eyes. She looked around her and noted the people laughing, others offering sympathetic stares, before she jumped up and ran from the hall, ignoring the shouts from Luna.

…

Ginny lay down by the lake, covered by some trees, and cried her eyes out. _You chose wrong once again Ginny. You gave your virginity to a man that you know has no interest in you; only what's between your legs. Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

Ginny continued to berate herself mentally as she lay there; soon she heard shouting and sat up at the sound of Pansy's voice.

'Fuck you Blaise! I told you not to do this to her – I told you she was going through stuff.'

'Shut up Pans! I'll tell you the same thing I told your bitch when she had a go at me because of her sister. I did not force Ginny to do anything; she willingly spread her legs for me and _asked_ me to take her to bed. She was perfectly compos mentis; she was not under any kind of influence and I did not make her any kind of promises at all.'

'Fuck you Blaise. What is wrong with you?' Pansy screamed. 'You need to grow the fuck up and stop acting like a whore!'

'Pansy, I am a whore. You know it, I know it, everyone knows it.'

'I seriously could kill you right now. Not only have you humiliated her, you took her virginity. That may not mean much to you, but that's a big deal to some women Blaise. Why are you such a fucking dick?'

'I-'

'Pansy? Pansy, thank you for looking out for me, but leave it. Blaise is right. He didn't force me in to anything; I willingly did everything.' Ginny said, avoiding Blaise's gaze and walking away from the group.

'For the record Red. You were good. I mean – not as good as Lovegood, but definitely up there somewhere.' Blaise smirked at her retreating figure.

Ginny's head snapped up at the mention of Luna's name. _Luna?!_

Ginny refused to show any emotions to Blaise so continued to walk away from him without responding or looking back.

…

'Ginny?' A soft voice asked behind her as she wandered the corridors that night.

'Oh hi Luna. How are you? By the way, were you ever going to tell me you shagged Blaise?' Ginny spat out.

Luna blushed. 'No, I wasn't actually. That's not really anything to do with anyone else.'

Ginny glared at her friend. 'I'm meant to be your best friend.' She snapped.

'Did you come to me as soon as you slept with Blaise? No. If he hadn't told you about us, or told the whole school about you two, would you have ever told me?'

Ginny blushed this time. 'Sorry.'

'It's ok, I understand you're upset.'

'I hate myself.' Ginny whispered, tears falling down her face.

'Did you enjoy it?' Luna asked.

'Yes. At the time. I gave him my virginity though Luna. That's not supposed to happen with a one-night stand.'

'Ginny, I think you're putting too much on your virginity. Unless a woman marries the man that she loses her virginity too, she will probably always regret who she does lose it too. Just don't think about it too much. At least it was enjoyable.'

'Apparently not as enjoyable as you.' Ginny chuckled, wiping her face.

'Hey ladies. You ok?' Pansy asked, coming up behind them.

'Yes, thanks Pans. And thanks for earlier – don't fall out with him though, not over me. I did everything willingly.'

'I know Blaise – he is a total whore, but sometimes he just takes things too far. He needs to grow up.'

'He told Lavender you know? That's how it got around the school so quick.'

Ginny nodded. 'I figured it was her. The smirk on her face this morning told me as much.'

'Just forget him babe; you'll find someone ten times better than him.' Pansy said, hugging her friend and pulling Luna in to join them.

'By the way Luna, I've heard you're pretty flexible. You ever fancy batting for the other team, you come and find me a Tori, we'll help you.' Pansy said, winking at Luna. Ginny and Luna both chuckled and Luna wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at Pansy.

'Don't tempt me Pans!'

…

Next time

'_Tell me something, did you do this on purpose?' _

_Blaise laughed. 'What sleep with you? I'm a whore Ginny, I'll sleep with anything that walks. I didn't know you were a virgin until we were in the middle of it and you were practically begging me by then.' _

'_Not sleeping with me and taking my virginity you stupid cunt!' Ginny cried, as she kneeled on the floor in front of him. _


	5. Newsflash

**The Chase**

**5\. Newsflash**

4 weeks later

Blaise whistled to himself as he wandered around the corridors, completing his prefect duty. NEWTS were over and within the next few days he would be free from Hogwarts. He had a job lined up in the family business and, since he would only have to actually work maybe 1 day a week, he would be free to do whatever and whoever he wanted.

Blaise sighed as he rounded another corner; usually his prefect rounds would be quite enjoyable but Pansy refused to complete them with him now so he was stuck walking around on his own.

As he made his way up to the Astronomy Tower, Blaise stopped. He could hear someone sobbing and had to decide quick whether to continue up there and have to deal with a crying girl, or to just walk away. Blaise chose the first option, just in case it was a first year or someone was hurt. He wasn't completely heartless.

Opening the door to the tower, Blaise sighed as he realised who was in the tower. Ginny Weasley.

'Go away.' Ginny stuttered, not even bothering to look at who had come through the door.

'With pleasure.' He muttered, turning his back.

'You!' Ginny shouted, whipping around.

'Yes me.' Blaise said, shaking his head. 'Why are you _still_ crying? It's been four weeks!'

'Excuse me?'

'I said, why are you still crying?'

'Fuck you.' She seethed.

'You already did princess; I don't go back for seconds.'

'Tell me something, did you do this on purpose?'

Blaise laughed. 'What sleep with you? I'm a whore Ginny, I'll sleep with anything that walks. I didn't know you were a virgin until we were in the middle of it and you were practically begging me by then.'

'Not sleeping with me and taking my virginity you stupid cunt!' Ginny cried, as she kneeled on the floor in front of him.

'What are you going on about?'

'I'm pregnant! Did you do that on purpose? Was it not enough to hurt and humiliate me, you had to leave one last mark?'

Blaise's smile dropped from his face. 'You…you're pregnant?'

Ginny looked up and him and nodded.

'What, you didn't think to use a contraception spell?'

Ginny stood up now, her face as red as her hair. 'Me? Me? It's all my fault? You used me Blaise, to get your thrill. You could have at least done me one favour and made sure I was protected.'

'You can't be pregnant.'

'Well I am. So, thank you very much.' She spat, storming out the door.

Blaise sank down to the floor as he tried to process the news Ginny had just given him. He was going to be a Dad. _Well what a great start to adult life_.

…

Blaise sought out Pansy the next day, hoping to speak to her and get some advice.

'Pans, please can I talk to you?'

'I don't think so.' Pansy said, turning her back to him.

'Ginny's pregnant.' He whispered, watching as she turned around with her brow raised. 'You knew?!'

'Yes, she came to me a couple of days ago, after she received the letter from her mother.'

'Letter?'

'Yes. She didn't tell you? Her mother has disowned her for getting pregnant out of wedlock; she isn't allowed to go back to her family home. Good one Blaise.'

'I didn't know that.'

'Well, why would you? You don't care about her.'

'She's having my child.'

Pansy shrugged. 'I'm just shocked you haven't had at least 20 kids by now.'

Blaise sighed and walked away from her; he made his way outside and sat down by the lake.

'She told you then?' a soft voice asked from behind him.

Blaise nodded, recognising Luna's voice.

'Are you ok?'

'You're the first person to ask me that, you know?'

'I'm not surprised. It's not you that has a life-changing decision to make. You hurt her Blaise; you can't expect her to think of your feelings when you don't care about hers.'

'I know.'

'So, are you ok?'

'I suppose. Just have to get on with it.'

'What will your mum say?'

'She won't care. She never does.'

'Sounds like you take after her.'

Blaise shrugged and lowered his head so he was looking at the ground.

'Do you really not care about Ginny?'

'It was just sex Luna. I don't care much for her.'

'Much?'

'Well she's having my baby. I have to care for that part of her.'

Luna shook her head before walking away, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

…

1 week later

'Well, what do you want me to do about it, Blaise?'

'Nothing mother, I was just letting you know that you will be a gran.'

'No child will call me gran.'

'Fine, I'm letting you know I'm going to be a Dad.'

'Well, you're almost 19, you can do what you want.'

'Yeah, cheers Mum.' He muttered, before walking out of the house and apparating to the Three Broomsticks. It wasn't until he had downed a few shots of fire whiskey that he looked around and noticed a certain redhead sitting in the corner of the pub. A glass of fire whiskey sat in front of her.

'What do you think you're doing?'

'Excuse me?'

'You're pregnant. You can't drink. You could hurt our baby.'

Ginny chuckled darkly. 'Our baby. As if it's wanted or something. Not that it's anything to do with you, but I haven't had anything to drink.' She answered, looking up at him.

Blaise nodded.

'I'll probably just get drunk after I've been to my appointment tomorrow.'

'What?!'

'I'm getting rid of it tomorrow. It's ruined my life. You've ruined my life.'

'You can't just get rid of our baby.'

Ginny laughed darkly again. 'Our baby. You do realise babies are meant to be made in love right Blaise? Babies are meant to be had between two people that love each other. They should not be made out of revenge or whatever the fuck your game was about.'

'Ginny. You can't get rid of the baby.'

'Yes, I can, and I will. I have no home Blaise and no family to help me. I can't do this.'

Blaise watched as Ginny stood up and walked out of the pub.

…

**AN: I hope you're all enjoying this story! I've never wrote about Blaise OR Ginny before and I am quite enjoying it! Let me know what you think **

**Why do you think Blaise is so against Ginny not keeping their baby?**


	6. The appointment

**The Chase**

**6\. The appointment**

Ginny POV

'Ginny, please just let one of us come with you.' Pansy pleaded.

'No Pans, I'll be fine.' The red-head responded. 'No big deal.'

'It is a big deal Ginny. It's a massive deal. You don't have to do this you know? Stay here, we'll help you with the baby!'

Ginny smiled at her now best-friend and gripped her hand. 'Thank you for that. I'm not doing this just because I have nowhere to go and no family Pans. I can't have this baby. I can't have his baby. It would hurt too much to look at it everyday and then to have that tie to _him_ for the rest of my life? I just can't do it.' She answered, tears rolling down her face.

'We'll take it and raise it.'

'No. That would be twenty million times worse Pans. Seeing a baby everyday that's mine but isn't mine? I just need to get rid of it.'

Pansy nodded and kissed Ginny's forehead. 'I can come with you. Just as support?'

Ginny was ready to refuse again but instead nodded. 'That would be great if you could. I'm a bit scared Pans.'

Pansy nodded and moved to get ready to escort her friend to the hospital.

…

'Ms Weasley. I have to ask you to sign these forms to ensure you have understood exactly what you are doing and to confirm you spent at least one hour earlier today discussing your decision with a psychologist.'

Ginny snatched the form from the Healers hand and scribbled her signature on it. She could feel doubt starting to set in and she just didn't want that. _This is the right decision._

'Ok, you are going to take a pill. In 24 hours, you will take another one. You will find yourself to be in discomfort, depending on your threshold you may feel pain. You will bleed and it may seem like quite a lot. Within 24 hours, a mass should come away which is the cells aborting from your body. If you continue to bleed heavily after 2 weeks you must come back.'

Ginny nodded, processing all of the information as Pansy gripped her hand. She leaned forward to take the pill from the Healer but stopped.

'Are you ok?' The healer asked.

Ginny looked up at him, tears rolling down her face. 'I'm sorry. I don't think I can do this.' She whispered, before running from the appointment room. She held her head in her hands as she ran, so didn't see when someone was in front of her until she had collided with their hard chest.

'Ginny?'

'George?' she whispered, looking up in to the face of her favourite big brother.

'Where the hell have you been?'

'You don't know?' she asked, her face paling.

'Know what?'

…

'Gin, I am so sorry she did that to you. Mum never told us why you never came back. She just kept saying you had written to her telling her you were going away for the Summer. I knew that couldn't be right. I tried sending you letters but they kept coming back unopened.'

'I never received anything George. I thought she would have told you all. I'm so ashamed.' She whispered.

'Why are you ashamed? So, you indulged in a bit of fun and had an accident. It's nothing to be ashamed of. Zabini should be the one who is ashamed of himself and if I ever get my hands on him, I will kill him.' George said, looking murderous.

'I went for an abortion.' Ginny spat out, looking at her brother again.

'What? Are you ok?'

'I didn't go through with it. How do I do this George? How do I look at a child that is probably going to end up the spit of their father and love them? He hurt me so much.'

Pansy came in to the room then and George, still not used to his sister's new friend, shot an angry glare at her.

'George, be nice. Pansy has been amazing.'

George glanced away but the frown never lost his face.

'Gin, I would say come and stay with me, but I would need to check with Kat. She just moved in.'

'You're still together?' Ginny said, grinning at her brother. He had met Kat through the Order just before the battle of Hogwarts and after Fred died, she was the only one that could get through to him.

'She's my whole world Gin. I love her so much.'

Ginny hugged her brother and kissed his cheek. 'I'm so happy for you. Fred would be too you know?'

George nodded as tears filled his eyes. 'I should get going. I'll speak to Kat about you bunking in the spare room.'

'No, George, it's ok. Pansy has said I can stay here and I'm going to start looking for a place of my own soon. If I'm going to have a baby, I'll need my own space.'

'Ok. If you need anywhere meantime you come to me. If you need money or anything, just come to me ok?'

Ginny nodded and hugged her brother as she walked him to the fireplace.

…

'_I need to see you. Three Broomsticks tonight, 7pm.' _

Ginny sighed as she sent the letter to Blaise.

'You sure you want to do this?'

'I have to Pans. He deserves to know that I didn't go through with the appointment.'

'I don't think he cares Gin.'

'I'm not so sure Pans. When he saw me with that firewhisky he was angry and when he found out I was going to be getting rid of it, he said I couldn't. I don't know why, but I need to find out.'

'I know he doesn't care about me, but he deserves to know if I'm going to bring his baby in to the world and my baby deserves to have a father around.'

Pansy nodded. 'You're so strong Gin. I think I would be gone by now.'

Ginny shrugged. 'I made the decision to sleep with him Pans. I just need to get on with it now.' She sighed, rubbing her hand over her still flat stomach.


	7. The Talk

**The Chase**

**7\. The talk**

Blaise sat in the Three Broomsticks staring at the door; it was only 6:50pm but he was keen to find out why Ginny wanted to see him. He hadn't stopped thinking about his baby since he met her the night before. He didn't care for the witch but a baby was different.

When he first found out she was pregnant, Blaise was pissed. He had slept with god knows how many women and NONE of them had ended up pregnant. That he knew of. But this one?

Once he was over his initial anger and at home, he started to think that maybe a baby wasn't such a bad thing. He would be having kids one day, maybe he could do it without the mother being there? That was an idea; he would offer to take the baby from Ginny, meaning she could go back to her family and he would have total control over his heir.

'I didn't expect you to already be here.' A small voice said from above him and Blaise looked up to see Ginny staring down at him.

'I had to ask you something.'

'I didn't get the abortion.' She announced. 'Why did you not want me to have it?' she asked, her face screwing in confusion.

'I'm glad you didn't go through with it, but I know you won't want the baby. So, well, I had a different plan. Let me take it. You won't have to have anything to do with it, I will raise it and you can go back to your family.'

'No. When I went for the appointment, I realised I couldn't get rid of it because I would never forgive myself for not being a mum to this baby. I will do it Blaise and I'm happy to co-parent with you but we will be equal parents.'

Blaise sighed. 'I don't want anything to do with you.'

'Well me and my child will be better off without you then.' Ginny responded, standing up.

'Come on Ginny, you can't do this alone. I have the means to support a child. Do you?'

'I'll manage.'

'You don't even have family!'

'Oh, and a child being raised by your mother would be so much better? Then we would just have a clone of you!'

'Fuck you.'

'You already did, remember? That's how we got in this mess.' Ginny seethed, stalking out of the pub. Blaise sighed before downing his drink and going after her.

'Fine. I'll do it. If it means I can make sure I am around to make sure this baby is raised right. I have a condition though. You have to live with me.'

'I am not living in Zabini manor.'

'I said live with me, not my mother.'

'You don't live with her?'

Blaise snorted. 'Definitely not. I've had my own house since I was 15.'

Ginny sighed. 'It has separate bedrooms, right?'

'It has 5 bedrooms, plus mine.'

'You live in a 6-bedroom house?' Ginny asked. 'One person, just you on your own?'

Blaise nodded, confused as to why this was so weird to her.

'O…k. And you want me to live there?'

'No, I want my child to live there. You just have to come along since you're the…. oven.'

'Fine. Once the baby is born though, we will be moving out.'

'No, you'll stay. I want to make sure my child is raised right.'

'I'm not going to live in your house for the rest of my life, watching you whore yourself out with anything that moves.'

'Look, we have like 8 months to discuss this. Can we just agree that you'll live with me throughout your pregnancy?'

Ginny raised an eyebrow at him before turning away. 'Send me your address, I'll move in tomorrow.'

…

'Gin, you don't have to go you know?' Pansy said, sitting down on the couch as she passed Ginny a glass of water.

'I know I don't _have_ to Pans. I need to.'

'But to him? To Blaise?'

'He wants to be a part of the baby's life Pans; I should be grateful for that. Even if it means having to live with him and putting up with his shit.'

'If he gives you any shit, you come to me, ok?'

Ginny nodded and sipped her water, before standing up and making her way to the spare room to pack.

…

3 days later

Ginny sighed as she got out of bed and started to make her way to the dining room. _I Wonder who I will be meeting today!_

The last two days had been a surprise at breakfast; whichever witch Blaise had in his bed the night before sat half-naked at the breakfast table, glaring at Ginny as she ate her toast. _Maybe today will be different?_

As she opened the dining room door, she groaned. Sitting at the head of the table was a tall, leggy blonde, helping herself to fruit and yogurt. The blonde stopped as she watched Ginny walk in the door, in her comfy pyjamas and slippers. The blonde narrowed her eyes as Ginny sat down.

'Who are you?' she eventually spat out.

'I'm, uh, Blaise's roommate. So really, I should be asking who you are, you know since I live here?'

'Megan.'

'Ginny.'

…

…

'I didn't know he had a roommate. Sorry if we kept you up.'

'Nah, didn't hear a thing.'

'Really? I mean…we were pretty loud?'

Ginny was starting to get pissed now; which she knew the other girl wanted.

'Really? Strange because when Blaise is _really_ enjoying it, I hear him all night long.' She said, standing up from the table and walking towards the door, only stopping to throw a smirk back at the other girl.

'I'll be seeing you tomorrow, Jenny.'

Ginny snorted. 'Please, don't think so much of yourself. You're the third girl that's been here this week…and it's only Wednesday. Oh, and it's Ginny. If you really are planning on sticking around, you may as well learn it, since I am going to be the mother of Blaise's child.' Ginny said, smirking as she watched the other girls face turn red with rage. She chuckled to herself as she walked up the stairs, passing Blaise, who looked quite sleepy.

'You may want to avoid the dining room.' She snapped. 'Your whore is still down there and she wasn't too happy to hear she was the third person you've had here this week.'

Blaise sighed as he turned around and went back to his room, locking the door and summoning an elf to go and deal with the girl.

Ginny sat on her bed, tears rolling down her face. _Why does he still upset me like this?_


	8. Finding out

**The Chase**

**8\. Finding out**

'You ok?' Blaise asked, as he sat next to Ginny in the waiting room of St. Mungos.

'Fine thank you.'

Blaise sighed; Ginny had been funny with him for weeks and it was starting to piss him off. Today, they were finding out what she was having and it was supposed to be exciting.

'Ms Weasley? Room 4 please!' A nurse shouted not long after. Ginny stood, sighing as she did, and made her way to her allocated room. Blaise followed behind her, and sat down on the chair next to the hospital bed.

'Hello Ms Weasley, Mr Zabini. How are you Ms Weasley?'

'Fine thank you.' Ginny answered, with a polite smile.

'Good good! So, you want to find out the sex today?'

Blaise and Ginny both nodded at the older woman.

'Ok, it's a simple spell then. Just lie back and I will wave my wand over your stomach; you will then see blue or pink sparks indicating what exactly you are having.'

Ginny nodded and looked down at her stomach as the healer performed the spell. She and Blaise both watched as blue sparks erupted from the end of her wand.

'A boy!' Ginny whispered, tears rolling down her face. Blaise was grinning at her.

'A boy! A Zabini boy!'

Ginny smiled at his excitement, but it felt strange. There were no hugs or kisses, as it should be when a couple are finding out the sex of their first child. There was nothing between them. The thought made Ginny feel down and the smile soon left her face; the tears were now tears of sadness.

…

'Ginny?' A soft voice asked from the red-heads doorway later that day. 'Can I come in?'

'It's open Luna. Co..come in.'

'Are you ok?' Luna asked, coming in to the room and watching Ginny as she stared in to the fireplace.

'It's a boy.' Ginny whispered.

'Blaise said. Are you happy?'

'Yes. No. I don't know!' Ginny cried, bursting into tears. 'I can't do this. Everyday someone different is in this house; I can't bring a child in to this. A boy none the less – he can't think this is the way men should be. He can't be brought up to think that's how he should treat women.'

'And you're still in love with Blaise.'

'Wh…what? Of course I'm not Luna!'

'I'm not stupid Ginny. I can see it in your eyes.'

Ginny burst in to tears at that. 'I can't help it. I'm having his baby. How can I love him though? He treats me like shit. Night after night I hear him stumbling home with someone else and day after day, I have to sit through an excruciating breakfast with another woman that thinks she's the next Mrs Zabini. I can't do it anymore.'

'What can you do?'

'Once my son is here, I need to move out.'

'But, I thought you agreed-'

'I agreed to stay here for my pregnancy. I won't stay here any longer to let my son see his father whore himself about and to see how he treats me.'

'Ginny-'

'No Luna. You don't get it. He didn't do this to you. You two slept together but there were no feelings. He made me fall for him and then when I thought I could get over him, I found out I was pregnant. Maybe I should have had an abortion when I had the chance. Now I'm tied to him for life and I don't know if I'll ever get over him. Today, when we were finding out the sex, I just wanted him to hug me, or kiss me or hold my hand. Isn't that what's supposed to happen when you find out the sex of your first child?'

'It's a different situation and you know it's not going to be like that. You will get over him Ginny. You'll get over him and you'll be a fantastic mum.'

Ginny sighed as she leaned into her friend, and let her stroke her hair until she fell asleep.

…

Blaise Zabini stood outside Ginny's bedroom door in shock. _That's why she's been so funny with me? She still has feelings for me. _

He was just on his way out to the pub, when he heard crying from Ginny's room. He stopped, about to go in, when he heard her speaking to someone. _Luna. _

Blaise listened to their conversation; at the end, he was completely shocked at what Ginny had revealed. _She loves me?_

What surprised Blaise more was that one of the first thoughts through his head were: _I have to change_. Not so much for Ginny; he didn't do relationships, but for his son. She was right. His son couldn't see the way he acted night after night. He couldn't have his son sat at the breakfast table wondering why a strange woman was sitting there too.

_Time to make a change! _

At that thought, Blaise decided to give Ginny some space and made his way to his office to get some work done.


	9. Changing

**The Chase**

**9\. Changing**

'Good Morning.'

Ginny jumped at the sound of the male voice in the dining room.

'Oh. Morning Blaise. I wasn't expecting to see you down here.'

'I have to eat too. It's also _my_ dining room.'

Ginny nodded and looked around.

'Where is she?'

'Who?'

Ginny sighed. 'You're latest one-night stand.'

'I don't know what you're talking about. It's just me here.'

Ginny frowned but didn't say anything else, instead helping herself to some toast and fruit.

'Do you have plans for today?' Blaise asked, after a few minutes silence.

'Not really. Just looking for a job.'

'A job?'

'Yes. I need a job.'

'Why?'

'Because I am going to have a baby soon and need to be able to afford to live.'

'You can. You can afford to live here.'

'Blaise, I do not want to live off of you for the rest of my life.'

'I don't mind.'

Ginny huffed. 'Well I do! I am not some gold-digger who is just here for your money. I will have my own job; I will get my own house and I will make sure this baby is raised right.'

'I can give you a job.'

'I don't want to be handed a job Blaise; I want to earn one.'

'You did well in potions, right? Best in our class if I remember rightly. I need a new potions researcher in my lab. You could start _after_ the baby is here.'

'That's not earning a job – that's you handing me it.'

'And? I know you will be able to do it and I'd rather have people I trust within my company.'

Ginny sighed. 'I'll think about it.'

'Good. Now, can I make a suggestion for today?' Ginny nodded. 'Let's go and look at furniture and get the nursery decorated.'

'Really?'

'Well, now we know it's a boy, we can choose specific colours.'

'What colour are you thinking?'

'Green.'

Ginny laughed. 'Of course, you are. No, not green and not red. What about light blue?'

'Boring.'

'Cream?'

'Yawn.'

'Grey and baby blue?'

'N…actually, I quite like the sound of it.'

Ginny smiled. 'Have you heard of an elephant?'

Blaise laughed. 'Of course I have, I'm not a complete imbecile.'

'Can we have an elephant theme? They're so cute!'

Blaise chuckled. 'Sure, why not.'

Ginny smiled, before making her way up stairs to get changed.

…

'I'm so tired.' Ginny moaned as she sat on the couch, rubbing her feet.

'But aren't you glad that's it done? The rooms decorated, the furniture is in and now we just have to wait.'

'Yeah, I suppose.' Ginny groaned, rubbing her stomach. 'Ooh!'

'What? What's wrong?'

'Feel, feel! The baby's kicking!' she cried, grabbing Blaise's hand and placing it on her stomach. As they felt their baby kicking, Ginny looked up and was met with Blaise's eyes looking down at her. She sighed and stepped back suddenly. 'I'm feeling quite tired. I'm going to go to bed.'

Blaise nodded. 'Just shout if you need me at all.'

Ginny nodded and made her way upstairs. As she got ready for bed, she thought about what had just happened. It was the most intimate moment they'd had at all during the pregnancy and Ginny liked it; but she knew Blaise felt nothing. He was just excited to be a Dad. Ginny thought about that as she lay down to sleep, tears silently streaming down her face.

…

Blaise sat in his study, firewhisky in hand, thinking about what had just happened. Their baby was kicking and it felt like a magical moment. As Blaise stared down at Ginny, he realised just how beautiful she was; her big brown eyes staring up at him, bright with delight and her small, perfectly rounded bump showing off where his little boy grew.

_What the hell? Why am I thinking like this? Stop it Blaise! _


End file.
